


Breath taking

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Gelido cuore [6]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Breathplay, Short One Shot, Torture
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 11:06:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Le terribili punizioni di Freezer.“Questa storia partecipa alla Ottobre Challenge: Trick or Treat? indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.Prompt: 83. Bere sangue umano.





	Breath taking

**Author's Note:**

> Scritto sentendo: Nightcore - all the good girls go to hell || Billie Eilish; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sApd-xPHdyY.

Breath taking

Freezer era seduto davanti al proprio specchio, sentiva dei mugolii disperati e dei tonfi risuonare nella sua stanza.

“Una punizione è una punizione. Devi impararlo” soffiò. Mise il rossetto viola in modo uniforme su tutte le sue labbra e schioccò un bacio verso lo specchio.

I suoi occhi rossi brillavano nell’oscurità. Si passò la cera sopra la calotta cranica, facendola brillare.

I rumori si fecero più fiochi e i gemiti più disperati.

Freezer si mise delle lunghe ciglia finte e fece scattare la coda, afferrò per la gola il giovane uomo abbandonato sul pavimento.

Vegeta non riusciva più a muovere la coda, si ritrovò sollevato. Aveva le braccia legate dietro la schiena, il suo corpo gocciolava, bagnato fradicio.

Freezer gli sfilò il cappuccio di plastica, che gli teneva bloccata la testa. La superficie trasparente era aderita alla bocca inutilmente spalancata del saiyan e alle narici frementi del suo naso.

Vegeta ingoiò aria avidamente, respirando rumorosamente, scosso da tremiti. Il suo viso bluastro divenne pian piano rossastro, mentre tossiva e ingoiava.

“Devi imparare un po’ di educazione. Mai rispondermi in pubblico, soprattutto dopo che sei arrivato in ritardo dopo una conquista” disse Freezer.

“… Le navicelle si erano…”. Iniziò Vegeta con un filo di fiato, nonostante la sua voce rimanesse roca.

Freezer gli rimise il cappuccio, assicurandolo con una cinghia di cuoio e gettò nuovamente Vegeta a terra, a divincolarsi.

“Smettila di trovare scuse e chiedi semplicemente il mio perdono… Ovviamente non c’è bisogno che ti dica che non voglio lecchini. Solo scuse sentite e veritiere da guerriero a guerriero” esplicò. Iniziò a pitturarsi le unghie aguzze, con espressione attenta.

Vegeta gli colpì la gamba con un calcio a piedi uniti, anche le sue gambe erano completamente legate e immobilizzate. Il suo corpo ignudo era abbronzato, i muscoli ora tesi, ora abbandonati.

Freezer si limitò a fustigarlo con la coda un paio di volte.

Vegeta cercò di urlare, ma si trasformò in un lungo verso soffocato, mentre inutilmente cercava di respirare, gli occhi sporgenti e terrificati.

Freezer lo afferrò per una caviglia e lo sollevò, tenendolo a testa in giù, ignorando che l’altro si divincolava.

“Ti conviene farlo prima che io vado alla festa, o sarò costretto a tenerti di nuovo rinchiuso nella tua stretta cella tutta la notte. Ormai quasi non ci entri, dovrò di nuovo romperti delle ossa per infilarti lì. So che non ti piace affatto, odi i luoghi stretti.

Di certo non posso tenerti legato nelle mie stanze mentre non ci sono, o la gente inizierà a sparlare.

Non vorrai che pensino che sei il mio prediletto” sussurrò.

Recuperò un calice. “Che sciocchi quelli che pensano che qui ci sia del vino. Non ho nessuna intenzione di ubriacarmi davanti a persone di cui non mi fido” sussurrò. Sorseggiò il contenuto, sporcandosi le labbra di sangue.

< Il sangue umano è molto più dolce ed è più divertente da distillare. L’uva non urla quando la ‘schiacci’ > pensò.

Liberò la testa di Vegeta, ascoltandolo ansimare disperatamente.

“Pe-perdonatemi…” farfugliò Vegeta. Serrò gli occhi, venendo scosso da tremiti, mentre respirava spalancando la bocca il più possibile.

“Ottimo. Allora vediamo di prepararti, ti porto alla festa con me” disse Freezer.


End file.
